unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Eat Chicken: THE MOVIE!!!
Eat Chicken: THE MOVIE!!! was a movie by Bowser Productions and it was a super Ultra mega epic hyper awesome documentary all about eating chicken. It was a good movie because it had chicken in it. The film is all about chicken and how other people react to it. More often than not, the chicken ends up killing them. Things get even worse when Bob Saget enters the mix and makes things evil. George W. Bush guest starred in this movie. This was also Bob Saget's claim-to-fame. One guy had nightmares after watching this movie. In the nightmares, a giant chicken ate him. Then, the nightmare came true. This was not an obvious ripoff of the movie A Bad Dream on Elm Street. Plot Mario wakes up and feels hungry, so he eats chicken for breakfast. He goes to the restaurant and orders some chicken, so Wario fixes it up for him. Mario sits down, and Luigi comes in. Luigi tells Mario that he eats chicken way too much and that it's not healthy. But Mario won't listen. Then, Mario goes home and sees Peach, who is taking a bath. Since Peach is a stupid bimbo, she left all her clothes on. Mario tells Peach that she's supposed to be naked when she takes a bath, so she takes off her clothes. Then, a really naughty scene with pooting, cussing, and naked people happens. (Some little kids saw this scene, and it was too naughty for them, so it's not on the DVD version) Then, Mario and Peach go to a chicken party. (Peach forgot to get dressed; she's naked for the entire movie.) Yoshi, Waluigi, and Shy Guy are all at the chicken party. Waluigi is eating some of the chicken, but he talks while he's eating. He chokes on the chicken and dies. Luigi shows up and says that this is the reason why chicken should be illegal, and he decides to go to Washington C. D and protest chicken. All the people at the chicken party bury Waluigi in the ground and eat chicken some more. Since Shy Guy only eats chicken on holidays, he doesn't eat any, and Peach just stands around being a bimbo. But Mario and Yoshi eat a bunch of chicken. Yoshi wants to eat ALL the chicken, and when there's only one piece left, they get in a war over it. They have a swordfight, and, eventually, Mario kills Yoshi and eats the chicken himself. Then Mario and Peach leave to go to the chicken restaurant while Shy Guy goes back home. At the restaurant, something evil is happening. Bob Saget sneaks into the chicken room and makes a deal with the chicken. Since Bob Saget is really the devil in disguise, he says: If the chicken sells their souls to him, he'll make them totally evil. They agree, and the chicken becomes extremely evil. Mario and Peach go into the restaurant and order some chicken. Wario goes to make some. However, some of the evil chicken crawled across the floor and got in front of Wario. When he is walking, Wario slips on it, falls down the stairs, and dies. The chicken then eats him. Meanwhile, Toad is driving the chicken truck to the restaurant. As he is driving, some of the chicken comes out of the backseat and strangles him, causing Toad to crash the car. Toad dies, and the chicken crawls out, looking for more victims. Mario and Peach are in the restaurant, wondering what is taking the chicken so long. They go into the chicken room and see the chicken moving around. Peach is scared and runs away (she gets hit by the car that Toad was driving and dies). Mario sees the chicken and eats it all up. Shy Guy is at his house, celebrating National Holiday Day, eating chicken. However, he is actually eating poisoned chicken, and he dies. Luigi has learned about all of the chicken incidents and tries to use them as a way to outlaw chicken. He protests at the capital; George W. Bush yells at him to shut up. Luigi then tries breaking into the White House to hold the president hostage and force chicken to be outlawed. However, the minute he gets in, tons of chicken attacks him and kills him. Bob Saget is angry that Mario at up all of his evil chicken, so he creates an entire army of evil chicken. However, Mario shows up to save the day. He eats the entire chicken army. However, he ate way too much chicken. His stomach is now so huge, that he ASPLODES! Bob Saget laughs an evil laugh. He has won! Main Characters *Mario: He's the one who eats chicken a lot. This ultimately leads to his downfall. *Luigi: The anti-chicken protestor and chicken hater. He hates chicken and tries to protest it. Eventually, the chicken kills him for this. *Peach: She's Mario's girlfriend and a blonde bimbo who does too much. *Wario: Wario is the guy who serves chicken at the restaurant. *Waluigi: Waluigi eats chicken some of the time, until he chokes on it and dies. *Yoshi: Yoshi wants to eat ALL the chicken!!! MU HA HA HA HA!!! *Toad: Toad drives the chicken truck *Shy Guy: Shy Guy only eats chicken on holidays (freak) *Bob Saget: He's the truly EVIL!!!!!!!! Awards This film was nominated for Best Chicken Movie, but lost to Dude, Where's My Chicken? It also won the award for Most Naughty Movie, narrowly beating Billy Bonka and the Candy Place (even though the Billy Bonka movie was naughtier). Category:Movies Category:Super movies Category:Super awesome mega awesome pages